Of Heaven & Earth
by AkumaRanger
Summary: Please Read & Review. Set five years after both of the shows finales, Faith and Buffy has been called to Japan by Burning Dragon Clan to stop the prince of hell. Part 2 is comming up!


**Disclaimer**: Buffy the vampire slayer is the property of Joss Wheadon. The Draken Clan, Shin, Victor Brown, Yan-Wang, Chaos, Kenshiro "Ken" Jinma, Raven, the Burning-Dragon Clan, Leona Miller, and Ertior Clan are mine.

**Prologue**

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their...their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures."

-Rupert Giles, Watcher

The Past… 

Just before the age of man had ever began, Earth was originally ruled by huge powerful pure-breed demons, now known as the "**Old Ones**", and the races that exist on earth today are hybrids with humans and other species. The "Old Ones" possess many different shapes and powers, ranging from reptilian to insectoid, but all of them are gigantic. They were worshipped as gods, ruled over vast territories, commanded fearsome armies and constantly made war against each other. In short, under their rule the world was living hell.

The "**Forces of Haven**" fought the "Old Ones" for the future of this realm; two clans fought along side the "Forces of Haven". One was "**Draken Clan**" and the other was "**Ertior Clan**", both clans were impure demons. With the help of these two clans, "the Forces of Haven" became triumphant as the "Old Ones" lost their claim over this world; some were killed while others were driven out from this dimension.

After the war, the two clans took part behind the curtains of in many battles from the "**Trojan War**" and "**Battle of Chalons"**, since then the two clans slowly began to drift apart from each other on how humankind should be protected.

Ideals of the two clans slowly continued drifting them apart over the centuries until finally facing each other in **Kyoto**, **Japan** during the "**Manji Restoration**", resulting with the death of many members from both clans being killed in the battle. The battle in ended with the "Ertior Clan" and the revolutionists known in toppling the "**Tokugawa Shogunate Government**" and creating the "**Manji Government**", shortly after the battle both clans had quietly disappeared.

Not many know of the these two clans legacy, especially with the planet had been altered a few times, but soon many will know of their legacy and of those who kept them alive...

The Present… 

The sky looked as if it were on fire as the ground was covered with debris of buildings and sacred statues. Amongst the rubble of the chaotic hand this place had over it stood a woman who was bruised and scarred; she was blonde and was in her mid-twenties, which she wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a black denim jacket, and black leather jacket. What she held was a long red blade (roughly 60-80 cm, approx. 26"-30") with a slight curve perpendicular to the snath is mounted at the other end.

She firmly held the blade with both her hands as the knuckles were covered in blood, the woman stalked along the series of statues behind her as her heart beaten like West-African war drum marching into the battle with much anticipation and willingness to die in battle. The woman stop as she felt the ground shake, at first it seemed nothing then slowly the movement started to become larger and larger towards her as she suddenly discovered that it was coming behind her.

Just as the woman turned she was pushed back to the ground by large force of wind, she shielded her eyes as the dust covered the area. As she quickly got up a large chain launched out at her as it wrapped itself on the scythe, the chain quickly pulled the scythe out of her hand as it landed a mile away from her. She quickly looked back deep in the dust cloud as a large figure came at her with full force, the woman quickly dodged the figure's two right hooks as it's fists came from an inch to ripping the woman's head clear off.

The woman quickly countered as she hammered fisted it from under its jaw, she counted to give out a hellish fury until finally swinging her hands across its head. The second her fist connected to his head its head backhanded her to afar, as she hit the she suddenly felt a long chain wrapped around her neck, as she was swung up into the air as if the woman was nothing more than small rock.

It continued to fling her around until it finally rammed her into the series of debris. Slowly her body continued to give it self out until finally the figured slammed, the woman quickly cough up blood as the feeling in her body froze in the impact. As her body went numbed the figured stood before her as it looked into her eyes with its blood filled eyes, it spoke to her as she started to choke on her lungs fill up with blood.

She couldn't hear anything that the figured had said, just as her eye black end out the last image she saw was the holding a large axe above its head.

Just as the woman could see nothing but black she heard voice echoed in her head:

**BUFFY!**


End file.
